


Mother-to-be experience

by Shun813Uki



Category: Bleach
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mild Kisses, Mpreg, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 05:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15163265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shun813Uki/pseuds/Shun813Uki
Summary: This is a one-shot about two couples going through the same unusual thing and we will see how they are living their lives with this new change. There is MPREG! If you don't like it, don't read it. ByaRen & ShunUki.





	Mother-to-be experience

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey everyone! It's been a while. This is my first time writing a mpreg story and if you're not comfortable with it, then you don't have to read it. For those who are interested, I hope you enjoy :) By the way, I don't own Bleach or any of the characters.

**Byakuya & Renji:**

Being the head of a noble clan was one thing he could handle but having a living human inside his was a completely different story. Ever since the noble head became pregnant, he always wondered why he would even consider having a baby. Going through 7 months was like an eternity to him, but there would be only one person to make him see the light in the pitch dark abyss. Various thoughts came to his mind which made him subconsciously lay his head on the redheaded lieutenant. They were relaxing under a sakura blossom tree which provided shade for both of them, indicating that it was past noon.

"Renji?" Byakuya asked in a quiet tone.

"Hmm?" Renji acknowledged him.

"I…I…it's nothing," Byakuya shifted slightly to a more comfortable position with his head still on Renji's broad shoulders.

"What's the matter, captain? Are you alright?" Renji asked and looked at him with concerned eyes. Byakuya nodded but it didn't convince his fiancé.

"Is the baby alright?" Renji's left hand immediately reached out to touch the bulging abdomen and rubbed it.

"The baby is fine but that's not what I wanted to talk about," Byakuya answered in a low tone, "I just wanted to say...I want to have chocolate and pineapple, flavoured sweets."

Renji blinked and stared at his blushing captain/mother -to -be fiancé with a shocked look on his face. The corner of his lips twitched upwards into a grin, "Come again? I thought you were not fond of sweets. And you know captain Ukitake offered to give you some sweets but you declined to say that you detest them," he laughed. Byakuya raised his head and glared at him which made Renji laugh harder.

"Well, it is thanks to you and the baby lying inside me that I'm craving sweets despite my detest," the black-headed captain retorted pointing at his abdomen. Renji paused to look at his pregnant captain and gave him the most innocent look as he could possibly pull off.

"Hey? How is it my fault baby?" the redheaded lieutenant tried to sound innocent but it didn't work with the fuming captain.

"You are responsible for putting it inside me with the method which I will not mention and you talked me into it," Byakuya blushed at the last statement. Renji gazed at him in awe thinking that he looked cute whenever he blushes. He raised his hands in defeat, "Heh. Guilty as charged. But I know that you loved it when I was inside of you."

Byakuya's face became as red as Renji's hair when he felt a palm on his cheek and then soft lips on his making him melt inside with ecstasy. They parted and stared at one another. Renji broke the silence by muttering words 'hold on a sec' after a few moments and brought out a small maroon box. Byakuya stared at it curiously.

"I was hoping to give you something better than candy so I bought this with my own money," Renji explained as he opened the box to reveal something that made Byakuya's eyes widen in shock. A small figure which resembled a green cloud with legs and arms was familiar to his eyes. He reached out to grab the green figure and turned behind to see a diamond ring and a few words written on it saying 'The moon may be beautiful at night but you will always bring out its true beauty in my heart for you are my brightest moon to light a way for me'. Byakuya felt tears in his eyes threatening to roll down his cheek, 'Damn you hormones,' he thought.

"Will you marry me?" Renji asked. Byakuya smiled, " Yes. I would love to." He embraced Renji and muttered words of thanks and I love you. Renji hugged him back and said the same words. They stayed in that position for a while until a certain audible noise forced them to break apart. Their eyes stared at the source of the noise. Byakuya caressed his engorged belly while Renji grinned.

"I appreciate your gift Renji especially the Seaweed Ambassador card but will you get the things I asked you before?" Byakuya mentioned while feeling the baby kicked followed by a slight growl emitting from his belly. Renji nodded and caressed his lover's belly feeling the baby kick.

"Sure thing, baby," Renji replied.

**Shunsui & Jushiro:**

Around the same time, Shunsui was humming in his office while lying on his couch with mountains of paperwork on his desk untouched. He was in a great mood today, unlike the other days when he found out about Jushiro's pregnancy. It was like all hell broke loose but at the same time, a new door of light had been opened for them. They had mixed emotions about the sudden news but at least they were happy that they were able to have a child of their own since they have been together for centuries. 7 months had passed and things were starting to progress well.

Shunsui turned his attention to the door as soon as it creaked open. Knowing who it was, he remained in the same position since the presence was very familiar to him. He heard light footsteps heading towards him and he decided to sit up to see a figure standing with a bright smile which complemented the nice glow on his skin. The flamboyant captain smiled back at him and patted a spot next to him on the right signalling him to sit there. The white-haired captain walked, or waddled to the couch and sat next to Shunsui.

"Hello there, handsome. Or should I say handsomes," Shunsui mused at Jushiro while staring at his prominent bump. Jushiro chuckled.

"Oh, Shunsui. We even don't know how the baby looks like and its' gender," he rubbed his swollen abdomen fondly.

"I know, I know. You told captain Unohana you wanted it to be a surprise. But I am certain the baby will look as beautiful or handsome as you, my love," Shunsui said as he rubbed his lover's bump. Jushiro blushed at his words.

"Don't forget that the baby will also look like you. Being very masculine and handsome," the white-haired captain reminded him. He suddenly stared into space in deep thought. Shunsui looked up with concerned eyes.

"What's with the face, Ju-chan? Are you alright?" the bearded man questioned his longtime lover and best friend. Jushiro nodded and turned to stare into his dark grey eyes.

"I was just thinking about something, that's all," he muttered quietly.

"Would you care to share it with me?" Shunsui insisted with a lazy grin.

"Well…it's gonna sound silly so I won't say anything. Just forget about it," Jushiro said quickly trying to change the subject.

"Awww, come on Ju-chan. Spill the beans. For both of us especially me," Shunsui whined matching with the pout and his puppy dog eyes. Jushiro couldn't stand a chance when he felt a strong kick in his abdomen as if the baby was supporting the flamboyant captain. He heaved a defeated sigh.

"I was just thinking about having some rice balls with chocolate on top," he stated sheepishly while scratching the back of his head. Shunsui just gazed at him with a perplexed look on his face.

"Uhh…why would you wanna eat that?"

"Why shouldn't I? I mean I am feeding for two, right?" Jushiro arched an eyebrow at his bearded lover.

"Well, yes you are. I'm sorry if I've offended you. I'm just adjusting to this whole pregnancy and most especially the cravings," Shunsui admitted while remembering his Ju-chan eating bizarre foods like banana and cheese sandwich which made him shiver in slight disgust.

"You don't have to apologise, Shun. I'm also new to this pregnancy," Jushiro reassured him with a gentle smile. He leaned forward to kiss Shunsui lightly. His lover kissed back and they broke away for breath after a while. The flamboyant captain beamed with a bright smile.

"You have no idea how much I needed to hear those words from you Ju-chan!" he exclaimed happily as he grabbed the slender hands of his pregnant white-haired lover. Jushiro smiled lovingly as well.

"I'm glad to hear that my love," Jushiro leaned forward to kiss his cheek. They gazed into each other's eyes until they heard an audible sound which sounded angry. Jushiro tuned red as soon as Shunsui's eyes stared down at his bump.

"Wanna grab something to eat? Because it does sound angry in there," Shunsui emphasized by placing his head on his lover's baby bump. Jushiro at this point became redder than Renji's hair.

"I did tell you that I wanted to eat something but you judged me for it," Jushiro retorted caressing the spot where the baby was kicking. Shunsui laughed nervously, "No…no I didn't. Why don't we go now so that you two don't starve," Shunsui patted his lover's baby bump making the baby kick pretty hard. Jushiro winced.

"Ow! Don't upset the baby, Shun!" Jushiro smacked him on the head making him wince and mutter words 'ow ow ow ow'. Little did they know that they were being watched by the third seats and the eighth lieutenant.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope you enjoyed the one-shot. Before I forget, I'm going to explain how mpreg works in this story. Sometime before all of this happened, Mayuri invented a pill that can create a temporary uterus in the male reproductive system and it takes a month for both the fetus and the uterus to be completely fertilized. So Mayuri tricked them by saying that they are painkillers. That's about it XD And maybe if you guys want me to, I can write a story which explains the detail of their pregnancies. Have a great day. X)


End file.
